Bittersweet Serenade
by YandereTetoKasane
Summary: Rin is heartbroken when Len says he's asking Miku to the dance. How does she get back at him? By dating Ted, Len's best friend, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Rin smacked Len in the face with a pillow, laughing cheerfully. Her aquamarine eyes sparkled mischievously as Len cried out and hit the floor.

"Ow Rin!" He whined, holding his head in his hand.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's for starting a pillow fight while we're studying!"

He sighed. "Guess you're right. Let's get back to math."

Rin unhappily placed the pillow back on Len's bed and laid on the floor in front of her previously abandoned textbook.

She was very content next to her extremely close friend. They had both been orphans, and their friendship with each other had started when Rin asked Len if she could climb on his shoulders to get to the cookie jar. The half of the cookie they each got sealed their bond.

A caring social worker had given them their own house after many failed adoptions, due to the fact that Len or Rin threw a complete fit when they realized the potential adopters would only want themselves, and would not want to adopt the other with them.

Len took his place next to her and began to work out problems. Nothing happened for a while, except for the occasional pencil twiddling and light taps of calculator buttons.

She glanced over at her best friend, so alike in looks, and equally as common in personality. The only difference between their appearances was his headphones replaced her ribbon, and his hair was tied up in a ponytail while hers hung loose. He was gorgeous. She shook her head, blushing slightly, and returned to her homework.

Rin was solving question twenty three when she heard Len pipe up from next to her.

"Rin, you know the Christmas Dance the school is having this weekend?"

Rin's heart flipped in her stomach. She had of course known, wanting Len to take her with all her heart. Her mouth grew dry as she prepared to accept his offer.

"Yup, what about it?" She replied, trying not to sound eager.

"Well," He erased an answer and re-wrote another one in its place, "I'm going to ask Miku to go with me. I've liked her for a while, and this is a great opportunity for me to tell her!" He said cheerfully.

Rin had snapped her pencil in half without realizing it. Her throat clenched up and her eyes began to fill up with hot, furious tears.

She quickly turned around and pretended to grab another pencil from her bag, while she was really wiping her eyes on her sleeve, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Len's smooth, warm and worried voice pulled her out of her depressing trance.

"N-nothing, just needed a new pencil." She choked out, and returned to her work.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, worry filling his voice.

"Nothing, Len, just butt out!" She snapped at him. She returned to her work yet again, not seeing the confused and hurt look on his face.

The next hour passed in silence. Len continuously tried to get her to talk to him, but Rin quickly gave him such scathing looks that he gave up.

Rin slammed her math book shut after a half hour, startling Len, and began putting her work in her bag.

"Ri-" He started.

She looked at him and he was shocked to see her eyes glistening with fresh, un-spilled tears.

"I'm going to bed. Night." She said, her voice quavering, and walked out of his room.

Len stared at the doorway, frozen. Rin NEVER cried. Even when they were little and an older resident had thrown a brick at her nose and broken it, she hadn't spilled a tear. Dumb-struck, his first instinct was to follow her, but he knew he would only get kicked out of her room if he did. Slowly, he went back to his work.

Meanwhile, Rin walked into her room, shutting the door softly behind her, and sat on her bed, her chest numb. She took a deep, shaky sigh and grabbed her phone from her pocket, wiping her eyes again.

Her phone screen lit up as she pressed the center button and began to type out a message to her friend, Teto.

"Teto, I need to know if I can spend the night at your house tonight." She sent the text quickly, hoping for an equally fast reply. Her heart felt heavy and numb, and she quickly took another breath before tears could be spilled again.

After a few moments, her phone buzzed and she viewed the message.

"Of course you can! I'll pick you up, wait outside!" She smiled tinily at the warm, welcoming message.

A knock at her door startled her.

"What is it, Len?" She said in a emotionless voice.

"Can I come in?"

This was more of a warning message then a question. Whenever they asked eachother that, the other would say yes, no hesitation.

Len obviously predicted the answer and was half-way through turning the knob when her clear voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"No."

He blinked, hurt and curiosity racing through him.

He heard something unzipping and soft thuds, before the zipping sound returned.

Her footsteps approached the door and he quickly stepped back.

"Rin, what's the big deal?" He asked, sounding outraged yet desperate at the same time.

She stepped out of her room, a orange bag slung over her shoulder. "Nothing. I'm spending the night at Teto's. You know her number." She said dully.

She walked to the front door and opened it, about to step out when Len's hand grabbed her arm softly yet firmly.

"Rin, tell me what is wrong." He said, his voice worried beyond reason.

"If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you." She wrenched her arm out of his grip and walked to the hot-pink car waiting in front of the house.

Len stared after her. He wanted to call out, but pride and anger made his voice catch in his throat. He slammed the door, wondering what the hell he did.

Rin sat on the smooth seats, saying hi to Teto and her older brother Ted, who was driving.

"Rinny, what's wrong? You look a mess!" Teto said unhappily.

"Long story.."

She told them everything from Len telling her about Miku to herself sending Teto a text.

When she was done, she was surprised to see Ted shaking his head and Teto biting her thumb.

"Aw, you poor thing. Len obviously just wants Miku because of her looks, like every other boy. It was nothing against you, Rin-chan." Ted said comfortingly.

Rin wiped another tear from her eye. "I've loved that idiot since we were both twelve, why is he such a dumbass and can't see it?" Her voice broke near the end.

Teto frowned sadly at Rin. "Boys are so stupid sometimes. I bet the only way he would finally realize what he's got is if you started dating another boy."

Silence greeted these words.

"Teto, for once, I'm proud to call you my sister." Ted said in an awed voice.

Teto blinked. "What did I do?"

Ted pulled into the Kasane driveway and turned back to look at Rin. "That's what you have to do. Make Len jealous."

Rin crossed her arms. "With what boy? He's friends with all of you guys, and Ted, you're practically his best friend besides me."

Teto nodded, getting another brainwave. "Then PRETEND to date Ted then! The closer the guy is to Len, the better!"

Ted blushed crimson and looked away muttering.

But Rin was suddenly seeing Teto's point. Usually, she was all against hurting Len. Whenever other kids picked on him for his voice, she would beat the shit out of them until they said sorry. But now, all she wanted was for him to feel her pain.

"Ted." She stated.

"Mhm?" He replied, looking back at her again.

"Are you willing to help me?"

He nodded. "You're my friend Rin, of course. But it'll be awkard."

They both laughed, Rin getting a devilish grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was currently sitting in the Kasane's kitchen, her hands wrapped around a porcelain mug of tea. It had long gone cold, and as the light overhead made its surface shine, a tear dropped into it.

Ted and Teto, who were sitting on the opposite side of the table, shared pained looks before Teto reached out a hand and softly put it on Rin's. Turquoise eyes blinked confusedly then looked into hot pink ones.

"Rin, we need to talk about the plan…" Teto murmured softly. Rin, who had been so confident and lusting for revenge in the car, had completely broken down again as soon as she had set foot in the house.

Rin sniffled and wiped her eyes on her wrist. "Y-you're right. Sorry, Teto-chan." She replied.

She brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her eyes before sitting up straight and wiping her eyes once more.

"Ok, what do me and Ted do?" She asked. She now had a grim determination on her face.

Teto smiled slightly. "Well, you both already know that in this plan you two will be 'dating'." She put up both hands and made quotation marks with her fingers at the word dating.

Ted blushed lightly again, but Rin nodded, looking at Teto interestedly.

"Ok, so, since today is Saturday, I think you should go back home tomorrow afternoon. Say you came to my house, and Ted comforted you. Make sure it sounds like Ted is the love of your life, and look Len straight in the eyes while doing it." Teto said this in such a way it reminded Rin of a army general.

Ted blushed more and suddenly took great interest in the wall next to him.

Rin, however, nodded once more and put her head in her hands.

"So basically, Ted is my dream guy?"

"Exactly."

Rin made a clucking noise with her tongue and took a sip of her tea, grimacing a bit at the temperature.

Teto looked at Ted with the same determination Rin had.

"Nii-san, this is VERY important. When you're around Len, always ask him about Rin. Such as what she likes, what her favorite foods are, if she was free that night, etc., etc."

Ted glanced back at his younger sister, a color reminiscent of his hair painting his cheeks.

"M-me and Rin will actually have to go on dates?" He squeaked.

Teto looked at her brother like he had just answered a math question with a color.

"YES, baka. The whole dating charade will totally FLOP if you both never go on dates or see each other outside of school," She looked at Rin at this point, "Which reminds me, Ted should go to your house sometimes and vice versa. You two don't need to do anything, just maybe talk or play board games or something."

Rin shrugged. "That's fine with me. I have a television in my room so we could both just watch movies to take up the time."

Ted nodded, still blushing. "And Teto will be here, so if you come over you two can hang out."

Teto clapped her hands together. "Perfect! The plan is slowly taking form.." She rubbed her hands together with a high-pitched laugh.

Rin and Ted stared.

Teto stopped abruptly, taking her hands apart. "Sorry, it fit the mood. Now, Rin-chan, lets go up to my room and watch Spirited Away."

Rin smiled. "Alrighty!"

The next morning Ted drove Rin back home. He made a point of walking her to her door and hugging her tightly before walking back to his car, blushing crimson.

Rin knocked on the door, motioning for Ted to wait.

As soon as the door began to creak open, she squealed out, "BYE TED-KUN! SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" with a fake cheery smile on her face, waving to the now disappearing car.

Len stared at her. "Why were you with Ted?"

Rin glared icily back. "What? I spent the night at his house then he drove me back. Is there a problem with that, Len?"

Len felt his stomach squirm with a strange desire to rip his hot-pink haired friend limb from limb. He pushed that away and stood to the side, making room for Rin to walk in.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" He asked as she brushed past him.

"Oh, I was just thinking of Ted-kun a lot, so I..went to see him.." She quickly made herself blush and trailed off.

Len stood gazing at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Did you two..do anything?" His voice sounded odd.

Rin blushed more. "W-well, maybe we kissed a bit in his room, but nothing more then that." She looked at him, silently gloating at his shocked expression.

"Y-you're dating Ted?" He choked out.

She nodded. "Yup, and I can't wait to see him again." Her voice held a fangirlish flutter. "Well, I'm going to bed, I didn't get much SLEEP last night. See ya." She walked off her to room, leaving a slack-jawed Len staring after her.

Rin giggled as she and Teto talked on the phone later that day.

"Ooh, so after you waved bye, he sounded weird?"

"Mhm," Rin nodded, twirling a strand of her hair on her finger, "And his jaw practically hit the FLOOR when I told him I was 'dating' Ted."

Teto gave a devious giggle on the other end.

"This plan is so awesome." She choked through giggles.

"No, Teto. It's epic." Rin grinned up at her ceiling while laying her feet off the bed she was laying on.

Meanwhile, Len was pacing his room, running his hand through his soft hair.

It didn't matter Rin was dating Ted. He didn't like her like that, she was practically his sister.

He had been with her practically all his life. It was natural to want to protect her, make sure no one hurt her, rip Ted to shreds..

No, he would have to contain that 'brotherly' feeling.

He snarled and kicked his desk leg. Pain shot up his leg as he stubbed his foot, but he didn't care. Rin was dating Ted, RIN was DATING TED, RIN WAS DATING TED.

He sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

It was of course natural that Rin would get a boyfriend. She had curves in all the right places, though she was a bit flat, and her turquoise eyes sparkled whenever she grinned. And her smile..

Len shook his head and sighed.

Maybe he did like Rin a bit more than a close friend…

For a moment, Len imagined himself holding Rin close and kissing her.

He blushed crimson.

"Shit." He muttered.

The walk to school the next day was not full of laughter and teasing as it usually was. Len walked straight and didn't turn his head once to meet Rin's eyes.

Rin tried to take this cheerfully, as she knew the plan was working, but she still hated not hearing his voice. His eyes were cold and his lips remained straight.

Rin looked at her feet as their shoes made soft tapping sounds against the pavement.

Soon the chatter and laughter of other teenagers greeted their ears. The front of the school sprawled before them.

"Rin," Len said, surprising Rin, "Want to come with my to my locker..?" He looked at her with those turquoise eyes that made her melt..

"Sorry, Len, I have to meet Ted at his locker." She replied. It was true; Teto and Ted would be waiting for her at Teds locker.

It was all part of the dating charade. At least, that's what Teto said.

Len nodded slowly, his eyes dulling, and walked into the large red building.

Rin bit her bottom lip and resisted the urge to follow him, instead walking into side doors that lead to the lockers.

As she walked through the crowded halls, she saw the spite of her soul.

Miku Hatsune. Popular number one.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she walked past her. Currently, the tall girl was babbling like a brook to her friends about the popular senior Kaito and brushing her fingers through her long sea-green hair.

"-and Kaito was like, 'Miku I'll see you at my house later' and so when I went he took me to his room and we started-"

Rin tuned her out. Ugh, she did NOT need to know what Miku and Kaito did at his house.

She saw Teto wave at her from Teds locker. She smiled and walked over, dodging through bustling bodies as she did.

"So, how'd it go?" Teto pressed her.

Rin shrugged, remembering Len's hurt face when she denied him. "Eh, pretty much going how we want it to."

Ted nodded, smiling at her sympathetically.

Suddenly, Teto eyes widened as she looked over Rin's shoulder.

She leaped forward and pushed Rin closer to Ted so their lips crushed against each others.

Rin was kissing Ted.

Fuck.

**Aaahh, feels good to have a story I actually WANT to write. So, chapter TWO of "Bittersweet Serenade". Only took me about fifteen minutes. :3**

**So, yeah cliffhanger! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Drama. Lots of it.**

**Oh, and thanks so much to my reviewers! Love and hugs and baby kittens to you all, I really appreciated it! You guys are what propelled me to make this next chapter!**

**In-Chan Sakura**

**BubblyCutie**

**Sin0fcha0s**

**MissTreason**

**SeacatTopaz**

**Mizuki Kagamine**

**Fairo Neko**


End file.
